


"Let's run off and light the candles"

by Mary_Jane221B



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Jane221B/pseuds/Mary_Jane221B
Summary: A snow storm hits just as Arthur and Eames finish up a job.





	"Let's run off and light the candles"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: candles.

"I've got a kid you know." Eames says as they sit naked in the bay window of Arthur's apartmet passing a bottle of very expensive French wine between them. 

Arthur chokes a little on his mouthful and considers Eames revelation. He hadn't known which surprises him as if someone had asked him to name the person on this planet he knew the most about it would have been Eames. They've been doing whatever this is on and off for a decade. The longest off period being right after Mal died and Arthur had gone running after Dom to keep the fucker alive long enough to get back to his kids. Eames is looking at him and Arthur becomes aware that he's probably been quiet for too long. 

He passes the wine back and says "No actually I didn't know." Eames takes a long pull of the wine before walking over to his discarded slacks and retrieving the battered leather wallet Arthur had given him five years ago. 

"Her name is Eve and she's three, she lives with her mum in London." He passes arthur a folded Polaroid that he'd fished out of the money slot of his wallet. Arthur takes it gingerly and looks down at the laughing toddler. She's got Eames lips and eyes. She's facing the camera but not focusing on the person behind it. She's beautiful, Arthur supposes he shouldn't be surprised, she's got good DNA. 

"Three, so that was when I was in Paris." He tries to tag the existence of this child to his timeline with Eames and is unsurprised to find her creation sits firmly in the period when Eames was so angry at him for chasing Dom that they weren't talking. "She's pretty fucking cute Eames." 

"You're not pissed I didn't tell you?" Eames asks lightly and Arthur shrugs, he's not upset but maybe a bit stung. They don't talk about their families. Arthur has a sister and parents back in the States that he talks to a few times a week and three nephews the drive him nutty when he gets to see them. 

"She lives with her mum but I get to see her a couple of times a month. I'd like it to be more but you know. The forger and the father titles don't really coexist happily." Eames is letting himself be vulnerable Arthur thinks and he wonders if it's the snow or the wine or the fact they just fucked on his ridiculously expensive hearth rug but Arthur thinks he might want to tell Eames he loves him. It takes him by surprise because they don't say that to each other either, Eames is still talking, explaining how he met Eve's mum and how he was shocked by the idea of being a dad but he actually really loves it and Arthur just has to kiss him. 

He drops the empty wine bottle and climbs in to Eames lap, capturing Eames surprised grunt as he does so. 

"Let's stop this whole thing and go to London. Let's go get your daughter and we can just run off together. We can take her to Boston and introduce her to my mum. She's always wanted a granddaughter to spoil over Hanukkah. Let's go get her and then light the candles and we can have our first real holiday together." Arthur says it in a drunken rush, his head full of love and lust for this delicious man whose dragging him in closer to his chest. 

"You're so drunk Darling." Eames laughs around Arthur's messy kisses. "You're so drunk but I love you and tomorrow when you wake up I'm going to remind you that your idea of a nice holiday involves kidnapping my daughter and holding up at your mum's house."

 

"Shut up and kiss me Eames." Arthur demands. Eames shuts up and kisses him.


End file.
